Eevy, Ivy, Potato Head
by Anthony W
Summary: Dolly invites Mr. Potato Head to play some games, with comedic results. Made in memory of Don Rickles.


One day, Bonnie went to school after a fun morning of playing with her toys. Sometime after she had been gone, the toys have been interacting and playing games.

Dolly approached Mr. Potato Head and called out to him, "Hey, Mr. Potato Head!"

"Yeah?", he replied.

"Wanna play games with us?", Dolly smiled.

"Sure. Whatcha got?", asked Mr. Potato Head, crossing his arms.

"Well, first we got duck duck goose," Dolly said as she revealed Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Hamm, and Trixie. "And we just need one more player."

At this, Mr. Potato Head brightened up. "Count me in!", he said with a huge grin.

He got in the circle and sat down with the others. Dolly walked around the circle and started tapping the toys' heads. "Duck, duck, duck..."

"Goose!", she tapped Hamm's head and he got up and ran after her. After running around the circle, Dolly took Hamm's spot.

"Ah, nuts," said Hamm. He then walked around as he tapped the toys with his snout. "Duck, duck, duck, duck..."

"Goose!", he exclaimed as he slightly pushed Mr. Potato Head with his snout and started running. Mr. Potato Head got up and went after his friend.

"Come here, Hamm! You're mine!", shouted Mr. Potato Head. Hamm ran off, laughing. He then took Mr. Potato Head's spot as Mr. Potato Head briefly slid across the floor, almost losing his parts in the process.

"Whoa," he said.

"Your turn now," Dolly informed him.

"Yeah," he replied. As he walked around, he tapped their heads. "Duck, duck, duck... duck, duck... duck, duck..."

"Come on, Potato Head. We ain't got all day," said Hamm.

"Wait just a minute," said Mr. Potato Head. He continued, "Duck, duck, duck..." He paused, stopping behind Dolly. He then tapped her on the head and said, "Goose!" and made a run for it. Dolly got up and started chasing Mr. Potato Head.

"I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!", said Dolly.

"Don't count on it!", said Mr. Potato Head. "I'll give ya the slip!"

Just as he said this, his right shoe slipped off and he fell on one foot in Dolly's spot. "Whoa! Oof!"

Dolly gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Let's play another game."

"Well..." Dolly thought of another game. Then she got an idea. "How about hide-and-seek?"

"Now you're talkin'!", said Mr. Potato Head, putting his shoe back on. "You start first."

"Okay," said Dolly. She turned around and covered her eyes as she counted. "One, two, three..."

The other toys went to a hiding spot. As soon as she finished counting, she said, "Here I come, ready or not!"

Dolly went to look for the toys. She went to look under the bed, where the others were hidden. The toys exclaimed in shock.

"Found ya!", giggled Dolly.

"Ya know, this was too easy," said Buttercup.

"Quite," Mr. Pricklepants agreed formally.

"My turn," said Mr. Potato Head.

After getting out from under the bed, Mr. Potato Head covered his eyes and counted while the others went to hide.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!"

Mr. Potato Head began searching everywhere for his friends. He looked over to the bed and smirked, assuming they were under there again. He went over to the bed, slyly chuckling to himself.

"I betcha you hockey pucks are under HERE!", he said as he pulled the blankets up, only to find nothing there. He looked in the cabinets and nothing.

"Now where they could be?", Mr. Potato Head wondered out loud. Suddenly, the basket fell down and the toys came out.

"SURPRISE!", they all shouted, causing Mr. Potato Head's ears, nose, and eyes to fall off.

"Geez Louise! You scared me to pieces!", he exclaimed.

"Well, pull yourself together, Potato Head," said Slinky as he passed by and laughed. Mr. Potato Head picked up his eyes and reinserted them in his eye holes. He then reinserted his nose and ears.

"New game?", Dolly asked Mr. Potato Head.

"Don't let it be another game of me losing my parts," he said.

"Wanna come do hopscotch with us?", Dolly smiled.

"Uh, hopscotch?", asked Mr. Potato Head, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Uh, how do you play?", he asked while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, well, it's really simple. You just jump on this court that we made," Dolly pointed to the floor, which had a court drawn by chalk.

"Hey. Isn't that like what Bonnie does?", said Mr. Potato Head.

"Yeah," said Dolly. "And she sings "Bluebells, Cockleshells" while doing it."

"Bluebell what-shells?", he asked, confused.

"You know...", Dolly then sang, "Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead!"

"Never knew that," he said.

"They're flowers," said Dolly. "So, wanna play?"

"I don't know," said Mr. Potato Head.

"Come on! It'll be fun!", said Dolly.

Mr. Potato Head shrugged and said, "Sure. What have I got to lose?"

"Your parts?", joked Hamm. Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes as he approached the court.

"Go on. Knock yourself out," said Slinky.

"I might," replied Mr. Potato Head. "If I fall hard enough."

As Mr. Potato Head prepared himself, the other toys started singing, "Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead! Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead!"

As soon as Mr. Potato Head jumps both his feet out, they fall off and he collapses on his face.

"HEY! WHOA!", he shouted.

"You all right there, old spud head?", asked Hamm, concerned.

"A little help here," said Mr. Potato Head.

After helping him up, Mr. Potato Head tried again as the others sang, "Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead! Bluebells-"

Their singing was interrupted when Mr. Potato Head jumped on one foot and ended up rolling forward as his shoe was left behind.

"Whoa! There he goes again!", exclaimed Hamm.

"I hate this game," muttered Mr. Potato Head.

After helping him up again, Dolly was begging Mr. Potato Head to give it one last try.

"Come on, please?", asked Dolly.

"No," Mr. Potato Head instantly refused.

"Come on. With ice cream and chocolate sprinkles on top?", Dolly begged.

"Yum, count me in," said Hamm.

"Not even if it had a hockey puck on it," said Mr. Potato Head. But Dolly would not give up; she made her cutest puppy dog eyes at Mr. Potato Head.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, all right. But this is my last shot."

And so he prepared himself to make the steps while the toys sang once again. Miraculously, Mr. Potato Head managed to keep his parts intact as he finally jumped all throughout the court. All the toys cheered for him as it was wrapping around his head that the game had been won.

"I won?", he asked himself. "I won," he realized. "I WON! I won, I won, I won!", Mr. Potato Head laughed uproariously as he jumped for joy.

"I knew you had it in ya, spud head," congratulated Dolly.

"Ya know what? That game was so much fun, let's do it again!", said Mr. Potato Head.

And so they did. As Mr. Potato Head hopped his way to victory, the toys were singing "Bluebells, Cockleshells" as Mr. Potato Head started to join in.

"Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead! Bluebells, cockleshells, eevy, ivy, overhead!", Mr. Potato Head sang along with them.

As soon as he got to the end of the court, he added, "Bluebells, cockleshells, I'm Mr. Potato Head! What's it to ya!"

Since then, Mr. Potato Head had become a hopscotch champion.


End file.
